As disclosed in the copending application noted above, an improved grinder for coffee beans is compact, rugged, and efficient, so as to be particularly useful in business offices, small restaurants, and other locations where counter space tends to be quite limited.
The improved grinder disclosed therein has a hopper, which is adapted to hold a supply of coffee beans. The hopper has an outlet for such beans. A pair of grinding burrs are mounted beneath the outlet of the hopper, in axially spaced relation to each other, for relative rotation of the burrs about a vertical axis. The burrs are arranged to grind coffee beans received from the outlet of the hopper into smaller grounds and to expel such grounds radially and horizontally between the burrs. A chamber defined by structure including an outer wall surrounding the burrs and a lower wall is disposed to receive such expelled grounds. A rotor is arranged to sweep the grounds through an outlet of the chamber.
This invention is directed to further improvements in a coffee grinder as exemplified by the improved grinder disclosed in the copending application noted above.